


Skeletons In the Ocean

by excusemehotchocolate



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Family Secrets, It's not really violent but just to be safe I'll say it is, M/M, Minor Violence, Murder Mystery, Romance, it's a murder mystery yet nobody is actually dead, past bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-06 20:31:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excusemehotchocolate/pseuds/excusemehotchocolate
Summary: Byun Baekhyun was just trying to figure out who tried to murder him. In order to do so, he must pretend to be a con-artist after his own mother's money.Park Chanyeol was just trying to stop a con-artist from stealing from Byun Sunmi, the woman who raised him. He had no idea the dark family secrets this stranger would bring.Some skeletons aren't kept in the closet, there are a few that are locked away in the depths of the ocean.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This work is also under the same name on AFF.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A part of Chanyeol's past he's been trying to forget comes home.

The obnoxious ringing of an alarm roused Park Chanyeol from his restless slumber. Shaking him from the recurring dream that had plagued him for over a decade, never giving him a night’s peace. _Ruthless ocean waves crashing against rocks as a body fell off cliffs ready to claim it. Beautiful golden canola flowers, flowing in the midnight breeze. Pretty yet haunting._. Chanyeol groaned, his entire being feeling groggy as he struggled to push himself up into a sitting position and stay awake. He slammed his hand against his phone, glaring darkly at the time.

 

_5:00AM._

 

It should be illegal to be up this early in the morning; but he had to be if he wanted to achieve a fulfilling run and have Auntie’s breakfast ready by eight. It was far from ideal but Chanyeol didn’t regret temporarily leaving his restaurant in order to look after the only mother figure he’d ever known. When he was barely a year old Byun Sunmi had taken him in after his mother, a former maid of her estate had passed away during childbirth. He loved his aunt with all his heart and would do anything for her. Besides he had quite competent employees who could run the business for a few months without him.

 

Chanyeol couldn’t really complain, it wasn’t like his insomnia was letting him sleep anyway. And his pills did as much as let him doze off. He would do anything for his Auntie Sunmi, and he kept that in his heart like a mantra.

 

Chanyeol had kept up with his routine ever since he arrived back at the estate in Jeju. It was a beautiful and vast property, always leaving somewhere to explore. But the trail that lead down to the sea was the path that Chanyeol swore to never venture down again. What was once his favorite place was now the one he feared the most. A chill ran up his spine as he shook himself out of his thoughts.

 

_Now was not the time to dwell on past events._

 

Begrudgingly, Chanyeol swiped his alarm off and lazily swung his feet over the bed, letting his feet touch the cold wooden floor. Flicking on the bedside lamp he blinked to adjust to his dimly lit bedroom. He’d been back home for a little over three months now and as Chanyeol glanced around his childhood bedroom it felt as if he’d never left. Even since he’d graduated college and made a name for himself as an esteemed chef he hadn’t stepped foot in this house in over six years. Chanyeol had sent his regards to Auntie Sunmi and the workers of her estate, during holidays and her birthday but that was as far as it would go. He loved his Auntie dearly, but this house was a place he had never wanted to return to. But now that Sunmi’s health was taking a turn for the worst, Chanyeol knew he had to return.

 

Chanyeol had taken it upon himself to take over Auntie Sunmi’s meals, making sure her dietary restrictions were met but also that she could enjoy her food. The workers didn’t complain, they were excited to have the young man back in the house after such a long time. And the fact that he helped in the household was a bonus. Chanyeol had always been the golden child to the staff. Always willing to lift a hand to make their lives easier however he could. Practically raised by them, Chanyeol was never spoiled and learned how to be unselfish and kind. He wanted to give back as much as he could now that he returned. They had done so much for him over the years, it was only right.

 

Standing up, he made his way towards his walk-in closet on the other side of his room in search for his jogging gear. Stretching his long limps as he went, grabbing at his ebony locks in an unconscious habit. On his way there he couldn’t help but to pause at the picture frame sitting on his dresser as if it was there to taught him. It was the closest Chanyeol would ever get to a family photo. There was a middle-aged Auntie Sunmi, her younger brother known to Chanyeol as Uncle Kwangsoo and there in the middle was Baekhyun. Eyes all bright with his infamous mischievous grin. All three of them were huddled together looking like the perfect family.

 

And then there was him, the odd one out. Small and scrawny, ten year old Park Chanyeol. Standing slightly off to the side appearing nervous and out of place. He remembered that day so vividly, they had all been on the estate’s private beach. In an attempt to get Baekhyun and Chanyeol to bond, Sunmi had decided a picnic on the beach would work.

 

The plan had failed **miserably**.

 

Chanyeol remembers clearly how after that picture had been taken, a fourteen year old Baekhyun had dragged him towards the water. The younger had been downright terrified, burying his heels in the sand, refusing to move forward. Chanyeol had never learned how to swim, he’d pleaded with the older to let him go but his words had fell on deaf ears. The teenager had dragged the poor child past his waist despite the tears streaming down his cheeks and the pleas for him to stop.

 

_“Suck it up, you big baby.”_

 

Chanyeol remembers those words so clearly ringing in his ears like an alarm before Baekhyun promptly shoved him hard enough that he went under the surf. A big wave had come through and Chanyeol was unable to find enough footing to get back up. The child had sucked in a large amount of seawater and couldn’t get air. Uncle Kwangsoo had rushed into the sea to save him.

 

That day Baekhyun had almost drowned him and Chanyeol had been traumatized ever since. The teenagers only punishment was a slap on the wrist. Auntie Sunmi would never truly punish her precious jewel Baekhyun. Chanyeol had never liked him but after that he’d _hated_ Byun Baekhyun with a passion. But that did nothing to stop the pounding in his heart, butterflies in his stomach and the flush in his cheeks, whenever the teenager was around.

 

But what truly filled Chanyeol’s heart with bitterness was how much of a reminder that framed photograph was. No matter how good of a child he tried to be he could _never_ compete with Byun Sunmi’s troublemaking son Baekhyun. He would always be Park Chanyeol, the one puzzle piece in the prestigious Byun estate that would never fit. The outcast, the charity case; all the things Baekhyun made sure to remind him of. Chanyeol would never truly belong to the Byun family.

 

Chanyeol could come home years later and take care of Auntie Sunmi until her dying breath but in the end it wouldn’t matter. He would never really belong. Although she was his legal guardian, Sunmi had never thought of him as a son. Even despite how much she loved him. Chanyeol would always be the child she took in out of pity. All it took was a simple photograph to remind him of that.

 

Chanyeol breathed out a shaky sigh, running his fingers through his thick and unruly black hair; he needed to get ready for his jog through the woods of the estate. Where all he did was try to outrun his problems. But that was hard to do when all he did was run in circles around them.

 

 

 

 

-x-

 

 

 

 

“Auntie?” Chanyeol whispered as he pushed open her bedroom door with his foot. His hands carrying a tray full of Sunmi’s breakfast. The elderly woman slept on peacefully, chest rising and falling weakly. It broke his heart to see his mother figure so frail. Auntie Sunmi was the epitome of a strong woman. She’d always taken the world on by herself and never took shit from anyone. Sunmi had been elegant in her youth, but even now in her old age and failing health, she was still a beauty.

 

Chanyeol had always aspired to be like her. Always trying to be brave and strong even when he felt so lonely in such a big house. Looking back now it had always been his way of trying to gain her approval. In the end it had always been hopeless. But despite all of that Chanyeol still loved her deeply, which was why it pained him so much to see her like this.

 

Byun Soomi’s room was too big a woman in her state. There were all types of medical machines he didn’t understand, surrounding her bed. It smelt like antiseptics, it was too sterile and Chanyeol hated it. He hated how the vast ruby red bedroom that once felt like a luxury hotel suite had now turned into a hospital wing.

 

Awoken by the soft calling of her name the woman slowly turned towards his voice. Chanyeol’s heart filled with warmth at the affectionate smile that graced her lips once her eyes landed on him.

 

“Oh, good morning, Channie.” She whispered struggling as she tried to sit up. Chanyeol quickly rushed to her side, putting the tray down on the bedside table.

 

“Auntie, don’t strain yourself, let me help you.” He insisted, helping her sit up without waiting for a response.

 

“I might be sick but I’m still capable of taking care of myself, my dear.” She chastised him lightly.

 

“I know you are, Auntie. I just want to make things easier for you.” Chanyeol reasoned, Sunmi kissed his cheek once her back was settled against the cream upholstered headboard.

 

“You do so much for me already, my flower.” She whispered back. Chanyeol could only smile, meekly. He moved back to the bedside table to retrieve the tray and placed it above her lap.

 

“Anything for you, Auntie,” Chanyeol said, pulling up his chair next to her bedside. “Come eat, I cooked your favorites.”

 

“I hope you didn’t eat without me already.” She teased. He gasped in mock offense, holding a hand to his heart.

 

“I would never. Meals are our special time together.”

 

“You’re so good to me, my flower. I haven’t had a bland meal since you’ve returned,” Chanyeol’s heart swelled with warmth at the term of endearment. He was her flower, and the name was reserved for him alone. “I’ve missed you, while you were away.”

 

“I’ve missed you too, Auntie.”

 

“I’m so proud of you, Chanyeol. You’ve made such a name for yourself. Visiting your restaurant, tasting your creations. You have a gift, my flower. I know I am being selfish in having you here with me in my final moments and I am sorry I have taken you away from your calling-”

 

“Auntie do not say such things,” the young man cut her off. He was a tad upset at her words. “I have come on my own accord. My restaurant can survive without me for the time being. There is no other place that I’d rather be than with you right now.”

 

“I know my flower.” Soomi patted his cheek reassuringly. “I haven’t been the best parent I could have been to you and I’m sorry for that. I have always known that you and Baekhyun do not get along. And I know that I am largely to blame for that. I cannot change the past and it is too late to redeem myself in the future. But you must know that I have always loved you dearly. It is selfish of me to take you away from your life, Chanyeol. But I have missed you so much over these past few years and now I need you here for my final days.”

 

Overwhelmed by her words, he remained silent. There was so much love and sincerity in his words that he’d never heard before. It was difficult to keep his composure. To stop himself from choking up, Chanyeol scooped up a huge chunk of rice and shoved it in his mouth. The frail woman laughed softly at the action and reached out to pat his arm.

 

“Take me out to the beach later, Channie,” Auntie Sunmi asked before reaching for her tea. The young man gulped at the request. “I need some fresh air.”

 

“W-we can always get some sun in the backyard?” Chanyeol suggested, wanting to do anything but go anywhere near the water.

 

“The sea breeze would be much more refreshing, don’t you think?” Sunmi mused. “Don’t tell me you don’t want to go to the beach because of what happened when you were ten.” She teased. Chanyeol wanted to tell her that was a part of it, but his issue with the ocean was so much bigger than that.

 

Chanyeol avoided the question and shook his head. “Eat, Auntie,” he ordered, digging a spoon into her bowl. “I made you, cold cucumber soup. I know how much you love it.”

 

“It’s always been a delicacy to me. You know Baekhyun has always been deathly allergic to them. They’ve all but been banned from the house for such a long time.”

 

“I know, Auntie,” Chanyeol sighed, deeply mind drifting to the past. “I know...”

 

 

 

_Chanyeol was thirteen years old and absolutely fed up with Byun Baekhyun’s existence. The seventeen year old did nothing but terrorize him whenever the teen was reprimanded for his own screw ups. Just last week Baekhyun had been caught buying weed at school. Needless to say Auntie Sunmi had been furious but his only punishment was having his Mercedes taken away. Chanyeol didn’t see what the big deal was, Baekhyun still had his Lexus. It was like he wasn’t getting reprimanded or punished at all. Byun Sunmi would let her son get away with **anything**. Which was why Byun Baekhyun was such a spoiled rich brat. He could do anything he wanted and never get in trouble for it. _

 

_The younger man hated him for it. Baekhyun could lie, steal and bully Chanyeol and he would still be considered Auntie Sunmi’s golden child. Meanwhile, Chanyeol never felt that he was good enough, always feeling that he had to excel in everything just to get a taste of the love Baekhyun received. The affection he **never** appreciated. _

 

_Chanyeol was sick of being the boy’s punching bag. He was just so damn **sick** of Byun Baekhyun._

 

_He was done and he wanted Baekhyun to have a taste of his own medicine. Chanyeol didn’t think his revenge would lead to the teen being escorted out of the house on a stretcher. So maybe Chanyeol had chopped a small amount of cucumber and put it in Baekhyun’s bowl of kimchi jjigae while the house chef wasn’t looking. The young boy thought that the seventeen year old would just get a rash. Chanyeol didn’t think that Baekhyun would start choking, collapsing onto the hardwood floor at the grand dining table, grabbing at his throat and gasping for air. This wasn’t supposed to happen at all!_

 

_The entire scene had been a whirlwind of emotions. Chanyeol had been so horrified by what he’d done, tears streaming down his cheeks as he watched Baekhyun on the floor struggling to breath. Auntie Sunmi and Uncle Kwangsoo shaking him, frantically asking what was wrong. Young Chanyeol had backed himself into a corner too terrified to speak. His existence had been forgotten as all the adults in the house moved around in a frenzy to make sure the young master if the Byun estate was alright._

 

_Chanyeol remembers running up to his room to hide away from all the madness. But he could still hear the shouting and his Auntie’s desperate screams for someone to save her child. He could hear the sounds of sirens coming closer and soon after watched from his window as an ambulance had pulled up. Chanyeol could hear the commotion from downstairs but watched a few minutes later as Baekhyun was wheeled out on a stretcher, Auntie Sunmi following behind getting into the vehicle with her son._

 

_Chanyeol remembers hearing Uncle Kwangsoo’s rage filled shouting. Demanding to know who had poisoned his nephew. Thinking one of the staff had done it on purpose or had been careless. The workers were Chanyeol’s family he couldn’t let them get in trouble for his mistake. He’d rushed down the stairs and into the foyer where his uncle was screeching at the staff._

 

_“I did it, uncle!” Chanyeol had shouted out frantically. Kwangsoo had turned on him, face red, glaring so intensely it was almost as if steam was coming out of his ears._

 

_“Excuse me?” tone clearly disbelieving._

 

_“I-I put cucumbers in Baekhyun’s food.” the young boy confessed. “I’m so sorry.”_

 

_“Park Chanyeol, why would you do that?”_

 

_“He just made me so mad a-and I wasn’t thinking clearly.” tears were made their way down his cheeks but he didn’t dare wipe them away. He was too ashamed to move._

 

_“So you poisoned him?” his uncle roared, towering over him, scaring him so badly that it shock the poor boy to the core._

 

_“I-I didn’t think it would be that bad,” Chanyeol stuttered, body shaking as he stared up at his uncle terrified. “I just thought he’d get a rash o-or something.”_

 

_“You could have killed him, Chanyeol!” Kwangsoo bellowed; the young boy bowed his head in guilt._

 

_“I’m sorry.” he whispered. Before he could speak up again a sharp pain hit his cheek, forcefully snapping his face to the side. The staff gasped in shock and Chanyeol was too stunned to speak from being backhanded. He kept silent knowing all too well that he’d deserved it, he could have killed someone over a petty grudge._

 

_“I don’t know if you did this for attention or whatever,” Uncle Kwangsoo hissed pointing his right index finger the quivering boy’s face. “But I’ll take pity on you just this once. We’ll tell Sunmi that it was a freak accident that this happened. My sister doesn’t need to know you did this,” he stated and Chanyeol continued to keep his head down. “I’m being lenient with you right now, but remember your place, Chanyeol.” the tall man snapped._

 

_His words cut Chanyeol deeper than his backhand to the face ever could. Chanyeol always knew that Uncle Kwangsoo had never thought of him as a part of the family. To him the boy was just the child his elder sister took in out of pity. The young man never acknowledged Chanyeol unless he had to. To Uncle Kwangsoo, the boy was nothing but a glorified servant. Choosing to ignore his entire existence. The young boy wouldn’t lie and say that it didn’t hurt that the man didn’t care for him at all. It was in Chanyeol’s nature to want to be recognized by others. He craved attention from not just Auntie Sunmi but from Kwangsoo as well. But the man hated him. His words only solidified that fact._

 

_“Get out of my sight, I can’t stand the sight of you right now.” Uncle Kwangsoo hissed. Tears flooded Chanyeol’s eyes as he ran back up the stairs and into his room, locking himself inside. He’d let his anger cloud his thoughts and now Chanyeol was more heartbroken than he’d ever been before._

 

 

 

“We’ll just have to remember to get rid of all the cucumbers in the house when Baekhyun comes back.” Auntie Sunmi stated, breaking Chanyeol out of his thoughts. A smile on her face as she thought of her son. Just like when he was thirteen, Chanyeol didn’t have the heart to tell her that long lost son wasn’t coming back. “Let’s just hope that Kwangsoo is finally successful in his search.” she said, patting the young man’s hand affectionately.

 

Auntie Sunmi had never stopped the search for her son, ever since he ran away a week before his eighteenth birthday. She had been relentless in her search, but eventually life goes on and the longer there is no information, the more hope starts to fade. Byun Baekhyun was gone and he didn’t want to be found. Everyone had given up on finding him. Everyone except Byun Sunmi. Even on her deathbed thirteen years later, she refused to give up her search. Instead she untrusted the job of tracking him down to her brother. Kwangsoo was the only hope she had left in being reunited with her precious Baekhyun.

 

Chanyeol knew nothing about the man’s search, deciding to focus all of his time and effort on keeping Auntie Sunmi healthy. She constantly hounded her younger brother for updates everyday. It pained Chanyeol to see her crestfallen expression every time Uncle Kwangsoo came back to her with negative news. Deep in the corners of his mind he knew he could provide information for his aunt. But his past still left him traumatized into silence, he couldn’t shatter her heart like that.

 

Feeling his body start to tremble, Chanyeol, mentally slapped himself to get a grip. “Auntie, you’re positive you want to go the beach? It might be too hard for you to travel that far.”

 

“You worry too much, my flower. I’m not going to keel over at this very moment.”

 

“Auntie, please don’t talk like that.” Chanyeol pleaded, the thought of her no longer here always left his heart aching.

 

“Alright, I’m sorry, Chanyeol.”

 

“No, I’m sorry, Auntie. I worry too much, you know that,” Chanyeol reasoned, trying to get the guilty look off of her face. “Let’s finish eating so that you can enjoy the beach,” He patted her blanket covered thighs. The tall man reached for her spoon and dipped it into her soup. “Come and eat. I’ll feed the both of us.”

 

“You’re too good to me, my flower.”

 

“I’d do anything for you, Auntie. You know that.”

 

 

 

 

-x-

 

 

 

 

Just like he had promised Chanyeol had taken Auntie Sunmi down to the beach. With the help of the staff, they had given the elderly woman her medication and helped her into her wheelchair. The narrow path to the Byun’s private beach on the estate was a little difficult to get to but the two of them with the help of the newer members of the staff, Jongin managed to help bring her to the clearing. With the order that he’d call the young man when they were ready to comeback, Chanyeol sent Jongin on his way.

 

The Chanyeol made sure to place them right where the waves met the edge of the shore. Auntie Sunmi rested her hands in her lap loosely as she sat in her wheelchair. She lifted her face towards the sky and shut her eyes, taking in the warm sun. Chanyeol watched his aunt’s state of bliss. He tried to focus on her instead of the way the ocean licked at his bare feet. The estate’s private cove felt almost suffocating as the large formation of rocks felt as if it was closing in on him. He couldn’t shake the underlying fear that tickled in his belly just from being on the private beach. Although Chanyeol had been back in Jeju for three months now this was the first time he’d been to the estate’s cove. This was his first time he’d stepped foot on any beach in the past thirteen years.

 

The sand underneath his feet and the salty breeze kissing his skin made Chanyeol’s skin crawl. He wanted nothing more than to book it and take the first plane back to Seoul where he could go back to his peaceful life. Back in his comfy condo far away from ocean, where the only body of water he tolerated was the Han River.

 

Against his will, Chanyeol’s head turned towards the cliffs surrounding the cove. His eyes were transfixed on the field of golden canola flowers. Right up there used to be his favorite place. The canola field was his safe haven the place he used to hide away to escape all of the bullshit that Baekhyun would put him through. He felt accepted amongst the flowers in a way that he’d never felt in that household. The only part of the estate that he adored now caused his chest to ache and haunted his dreams. Chanyeol had never known a moments peace since he was thirteen and it was all because of those damned cliffs.

 

Chanyeol questioned why he came back to Jeju and why he continued to stay. He should have never came back, he didn’t owe this family anything anymore. Chanyeol knew this and yet he’d returned in hast. But the answer to why Chanyeol returned was sitting beside him and she looked so peaceful. This was the first time he’d seen a genuine smile on Auntie Sunmi’s face since he’d returned. Chanyeol couldn’t leave her in that giant house alone by herself in her final moments. So he returned to the place he swore that he’d _never_ go back to. Chanyeol came home.

 

“It’s been almost two years since I’ve been able to come down here and it’s still as peaceful as ever,” Sunmi mused. “Isn’t it, my flower?”

 

Chanyeol nodded in agreement even though his inner turmoil would not cease. He felt as if he would break into hives at any given moment due to the stress on his heart. “Yes, Auntie.” The young man responded with no passion behind it.

 

“Thank you for bringing me here, Chanyeol, it’s been too long since I’ve felt the salty breeze on my skin. I’ve missed this. It’s a shame you never learned how to swim, you would have been graceful in the water. I should have taught you how.”

 

“You were busy building an empire, Auntie, there was never any time.”

 

Sunmi seemed to ponder his words. “Time,” she said sorrowfully. “I didn’t have enough of it then and it seems I don’t have any now. I’ve done nothing but neglect the people most important to me with the time I’ve had.” she mused, staring off into the vast blue distance.

 

Chanyeol watched her and his heart hurt for the woman that raised him. Byun Sunmi spent her entire life continuing her family’s legacy. Mugunghwa Jewellers had been a prominent and popular brand that Sunmi’s parents had built from the ground up. It was her pride and had always seemed to come first before anything else, including her precious Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

 

There had been moments in Chanyeol’s life where he did resent her for it but over time he had learned to live and let go. There was no point in dwelling on the past they couldn’t change anything, but they could try and make amends now.

 

“I know that I don’t have the right to call myself a caregiver in any type of way. But I love you, Chanyeol, you’ve always been family to me. I’m sorry that I failed at showing. There are many things I regret but taking you in was not one of them. Not telling you how much I love you certainly was.”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes started to swell, he was beyond grateful to be hearing the words he longed for since childhood. He knew that she cared. Chanyeol _always_ knew that Sunmi had but to hear the words come from her mouth filled him with a warmth he’d never felt before. He felt himself get choked up but it was a peaceful moment, now was not the time to get worked up.

 

He cleared his throat before speaking again. “I have to go down to the market later, there are some things we’re starting to running out of.”

 

“My flower, it’s the staffs’ job to take care of things like that.” the elderly woman chastised.

 

“I know, Auntie but nobody knows the correct foods to get for your dietary restrictions but me.”

 

“Still, you shouldn’t have to do it by yourself.”

 

“Whose says I’ll be alone?” he teased. “I’ll bring Jongin with me, don’t you worry. Besides all I do is pick out what we need and someone else delivers it all.”

 

“I know, but of course, I worry. You’re such a sweetheart.” Sunmi leaned down to pinch his cheeks. Chanyeol felt as if he was five years old again.

 

“Let’s enjoy the beach for now while it’s still morning. I’ll leave in the afternoon, maybe around three, that way I can be back to prepare dinner around six.”

 

Sunmi ran her frial fingers through his hair. “Typical Flower, always sticking to his schedules,” she smiled warmly at Chanyeol before turning back to the ocean. “I’m very happy that you’ve come back my flower.” She whispered out into the wind.

 

“I’m glad to be back.” Chanyeol whispered back.

 

 

 

 

-x-

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was fretting, he and Jongin had spent more time than they’d thought at the market. He was glad that they sent their groceries to be delivered ahead of them. There were at least twenty employees on the residence and they needed to be fed. Buying in bulk was an necessity and Chanyeol loved to cook for the people that raised him.

 

Chanyeol had enjoyed his time with the younger. Even if they were driving back late during rush hour in his Range Rover. They’d become close fast since they were similar in age. They were the youngest people on the estate, everyone was else was well into their forties if not older. Kwangsoo had no children and their youngest sister Gianna never visited with her two twin daughters Irene and Wendy, who were around the same age as him.

 

This was fine by Chanyeol, he wasn’t a big fan of his Aunt Gianna or her daughters anyway. Gianna had lived her life in luxury riding on the coattails of her parent’s and sister’s success. She had never lifted a finger in helping the family business. With her stunning looks she’d become a model and married rich in her prime. It was only natural that Irene and Wendy grew into the spoiled life of luxury their mother had laid out for them.

 

Chanyeol much preferred the company of Jongin. He was four years younger than Chanyeol at the age of twenty-two and spent his summers working at the Byun estate in Jeju. Jongin’s father had been the Byun’s landscaper for almost three decades. Jongin lived in Seoul but always enjoyed helping his father around the estate every summer. Sometimes Chanyeol wished that he had come home sooner. That way he could have met Jongin before this summer.

 

“Hey, after dinner wanna have drinks in the backyard?” Jongin suggested, turning from the passenger seat window to look at him. Chanyeol snorted at that.

 

“Which part? The backyard alone is like fifty acres.” he teased.

 

“Our spot, you ass.” Jongin sassed back.

 

“Dammit, Jongin, we just left the store I would have bought all the necessary stuff for s'mores.”

 

“Don’t worry, we still have plenty of stuff from last week.”

 

“We better, you ate a whole bag of marshmallows the last time.” the older man joked.

 

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll bring the food and booze, you just make sure there is enough firewood for the fire pit.”

 

“When have I ever let you down?”

 

“Never, Chan.” Jongin smiled, turning back to look out the window once they drove through the gates.

 

Driving up the long private road the pair furrowed their eyes in confusion. There was an old bluish-purple jeep wrangler that had clearly seen better days, parked along the vaste circular brick driveway. Chanyeol instantly felt that something was off. It was rare that visitors stopped by and if they did they certainly wouldn’t be the type of people that drove around in cheap cars like that.

 

“Who could that possibly be?” Chanyeol asked himself, but he noticed the odd look gracing his friend’s face. “Do you know whose car that is?”

 

Jongin’s voice seemed far off as he spoke. “No...I don’t.”

 

Chanyeol didn’t question the young man’s odd behavior, he didn’t think much of it. The pair stepped out of Chanyeol’s sleek black Range Rover and made their way into the mansion. As soon as they stepped foot into the foyer half of the staff came rushing up to them. A bombardment of frantic voices crowding him, too many people talking at once.

 

“Chanyeol!” Yeri, one of Auntie Sunmi’s personal nurses, called out to him, linking her arm in his and breaking him out of the crowd. The young woman started dragging him towards the stairs in a hurry. “Ms. Sunmi asked me to collect you as soon as you came back.”

 

“Has something happened? Is she alright?” Chanyeol questioned off worry starting to creep into his stomach.

 

“She’s alright, better than ever in fact. Something big has happened!” Yeri’ voice held an excitement that Chanyeol couldn’t place but it made him nervous. “Ms. Sunmi is in her room waiting for you.”

 

Chanyeol rushed ahead of her to get to his Aunt’s bedroom, throwing open the doors to her spacious bedroom. What welcomed him was the last thing he was expecting. Right by Sunmi’s side seated next to her bed was a blond man Chanyeol didn’t recognize. He could only see his side profile but that was enough to bring on a familiar feeling of dread upon him.

 

Sunmi noticed Chanyeol standing frozen in the doorway and fragile hands waving him over. “My flower, come. The most amazing thing has happened!” she called to him. With slow hesitant steps, the young man moved towards her. But when the man turned to face him, Chanyeol stopped stiffly in his stance.

 

It felt as if someone had thrown ice water on him chilling Chanyeol to the core. It was as if there was a ghost right in front of him. The man’s posture, those eyes that bore into him with a familiar glint. It all pointed to one person but Chanyeol knew that wasn’t possible.

 

“My, my, hasn’t our little Channie grown into such a _handsome_ man,” The man before him said with a sleazy smirk, making Chanyeol’s skin crawl. The taller continued to stare blankly unable to speak. “Wow, Channie, I’m a bit hurt. I know it’s been thirteen years but you can’t even welcome me home?” the man pouted.

 

Before Chanyeol could even respond, Auntie Sunmi was beaming at him. “Kwangsoo, finally found him, Chanyeol. My brother finally found my son. After thirteen years, Kwangsoo found Baekhyun!” She rejoyished with tears in her eyes.

 

Chanyeol’s blood ran cold at her words, he could feel himself breaking into a sweat. Sunmi was so happy and he just wanted to scream. Chanyeol’s world flipped upside down and he stumbled back a bit.

 

“A-Auntie...” Chanyeol stuttered then went silent, he was too speechless to say anything more.

 

“I know, I’m in shock too,” Auntie Sunmi choked out in pure elation. “But he’s here now. Our Baekhyunee is back.” she turned back to the man next to her, patting his cheek in affection.

 

The man was holding her hand tightly as if Sunmi would fade away. “I’m sorry that it took me so long to come back, mother.” the man by her side said sorrowfully. Sunmi continued to caress his cheek.

 

“It’s alright, my star.” she reassured. “I’m just happy to have you here with me now. We can discuss it all later. I want to enjoy this moment right now.”

 

Chanyeol continued to watch them interact in horror. He didn’t know what to do, he felt powerless. Chanyeol wanted to rip Baekhyun, no this _imposter_ away from her touch. He wanted to scream at this man and ask how he had the gall to impersonate this ailing woman’s son.

 

There were many things that Chanyeol wanted to say, but that would mean confessing his darkest secret. The one thing that kept him up at night and never gave him a moments peace since he was thirteen.

 

Chanyeol couldn’t confess to Auntie Sunmi that this couldn’t _possibly_ be her son. Because if he did, he would have to reveal something horrifying.

 

_Chanyeol would have to confess that he’d witnessed Baekhyun’s murder._


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new man returns home.

This was going to be too fucking easy, Oh Bonhwa mused to himself. Fingers tapping lightly against the steering wheel of his beat up jeep as he drove up the familiar roads towards the grand Jeju mansion of Byun Sunmi. Lee Kwangsoo had given him directions on how to get there. Bonhwa didn’t feel the need to tell the man that he already knew the way. Oh how thinking of that place left a bad taste in his mouth. This was the last place he’d ever wanted to visit, it brought back memories that he’d much rather forget. But he’d decided to take this job and he was determined to see it through.

 

Bonhwa knew that it was despicable to be swindling an elderly woman out of her money but hey, money was money no matter how one recieved it. Besides there was something worth far more than money that he wanted in the Byun mansion. 

 

Bonhwa was genuinely surprised by the appearance of Lee Kwangsoo at his doorstep. He figured the man would have one of his assistants come to fetch him. It was creepy how Kwangsoo had found him considering that he’d just moved back to Seoul, six months before. Bonhwa had been spending the last two years, adventuring in bustling city of Tokyo, Japan. He was a traveler of sorts, never one to stay in the same place for long periods of time. Since he loved exploring it was perfect, but not staying in one place for long was great because it made him difficult to find. But for once he’d decided to settle down for a while before he was up and leaving again. 

 

_ Bonhwa was sick of running. _

 

It was nice to be back with his family. His younger brother Sehun had been ecstatic to have him back and their father was pleased as well. Bonhwa had missed them terribly, being on his own in Japan hadn’t been easy but he’d loved it. He’d only been back home for six months and he was already leaving again.

 

It hadn’t been easy lying to his father about where he was going. The man had done so much for him and he felt like shit for lying to his old man. But this was something that Bonhwa  _ had _ to do. An opportunity had landed in his lap and he was going to seize his moment to claim it.   

 

The opportunity had come to Bonhwa over a bowl of Kkotgetang. He’d been in his favorite restaurant that was in a seedy part of Seoul. Hidden away in the corners of Itaewon that most people tended to avoid. The place was a well known hang out for loan starks and gangsters but Bonhwa didn’t care. The joint made damn good food. 

 

There were five burly men sitting on the cushions at the low table beside him, deep in conversation. He hadn’t been paying them any attention, scrolling through his phone mindlessly as he ate. It was only when they mentioned Lee Kwangsoo that his interest was piqued. 

 

_ “Hey have you heard about that business man, Lee Kwangsoo?” _

 

_ “No, what about him?” _

 

_ “He’s been trying to hire someone to pretend to be his long-lost nephew. Apparently his sister Byun Sunmi, you know the one that owns that big jewelry company, is sick. They have no idea how much time she’s got left. She’s been trying to find her son before she dies. She untrusted her brother for the job.” _

 

_ “Why isn’t he trying to find his actual nephew then?”  _

 

_ “Man, think about it. That woman is filthy rich and her son has been missing for years! Since he’s nowhere to be found I bet you that everything she owns will go to Kwangsoo since her son is missing. Imagine how big that inheritance is!” _

 

_ “Shit, you’re right. Why find someone that stands in your way or a large inheritance, when you can hire someone to pretend until she dies, pay them off handsomely and claim it all for yourself afterwards. Its genius really.” _

 

_ “Exactly!” _

 

_ “Has he had any luck in finding someone?” _

 

_ “Nah man, apparently he hasn’t found anyone that could pass for his nephew.” _

 

_ Bonhwa cleared his throat to get there attention, he didn’t even flinch when the group turned to scowl at him. “Excuse me, gentlemen, but would you happen to know how to get in contact with this Lee Kwangsoo?” _

 

_ One of the men sized him up before snorting. “You seriously think that you could pass?” _

 

_ “Oh trust me, I’m  _ **_positive_ ** _ that I could pass as this guy’s nephew.” The confidence in his tone must have intrigued them because he’d left the restaurant with the contact number for Lee Kwangsoo’s informat.  _

  
  
  


Bonhwa drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, anger flooding through his body. Byun Sunmi had let her siblings mooch off of her, for her entire life and not once had she complained or asked them for anything. Bonhwa knew this first hand; her need to please everyone despite her tough exterior was not something he could easily erase from his memory. 

 

Sunmi had trusted her brother to find her son and by doing so had been betrayed without even knowing. The fact that she was on her deathbed and her own brother was doing her dirty like this made Bonhwa’s blood boil. Sure he was technically an accomplice to Lee Kwangsoo’s scheme. But Bonhwa had one up over the man who thought he now had the world in his palm. Kwangsoo wasn’t going to get that inheritance that easily. Bonhwa would make sure of that.

 

Bonhwa sniffled, eyes tearing up at the knowledge that Byun Sunmi was sick and dying. And for the first time in a long time he’d let his facade go. Just for a moment he allowed himself to be Byun Baekhyun again. The part of himself that he’d denounced and hide from the world for the past thirteen years. He let himself think about Byun Sunmi, the mother he’d abandoned in stupid teenage rage. The mother who apparently had never stopped searching for him, even when everyone else had given up. 

 

He felt sick to his stomach with guilt, thinking about her now. So many times he’d thought about making amends with his mother and now if felt like he didn’t have enough time. Baekhyun sucked in a breath and let all the emotions he’d tried to suppress come forward. It had been awhile since he’d addressed himself by his birth name. It felt so familiar yet foreign to him when he’d been Oh Bonhwa for so long now. 

 

Baekhyun felt a sharp pain in his shoulder, dangerously close to his heart. He knew the pain was psychosomatic, that it was all in his head. But that didn’t stop the memories that induced his stress to maximum levels. This was just another thing that he hadn’t been able to escape. Baekhyun may have took on a new name and let the world think he was dead but there was someone out there who had actually tried to kill him. 

 

He’d tried to dissociate from the truth, never daring to come back home in fear that they’d try again and succeed. But Baekhyun was  _ so _ sick of running, he wanted answers. He needed to know why someone had tried to murder him. He wasn’t afraid anymore. Baekhyun’s bastard of an uncle had given him the perfect opportunity to come home to see his mother and find out what had happened that night. 

 

Baekhyun felt his body tremble as the grand white mansion that he used to call home came into view. He’d been afraid to step foot on Jeju island for such a long time, but he needed to be here now. If Baekhyun wanted to see his mother again he needed to be brave. He couldn’t back out of this now. There was too much at stake.  

 

Pulling into the driveway, he grimaced at the person waiting for him. Uncle Kwangsoo was standing tall and proud at the front entrance waiting to greet him. He knew this was part of the plan for them to go and see his mother together. The pair had recited their story that they’d rehearsed to perfection for almost a week. The two needed to make things believable. But overall Baekhyun was going to be himself, he refused to be fake with his mother. Oh Bonhwa could sit on the sidelines for a while.           

 

 

Parking along the circular driveway, Baekhyun was brought back to the night he’d met up with his uncle for the first time in thirteen years. It had been so odd, greeting one of his relatives as a completely different person, but he had to keep up with his rouse to get what he wanted. 

  
  


_ Baekhyun hadn’t been expecting for Lee Kwangsoo to personally show up at his doorstep at almost midnight. He was lucky that his father had been spending the week at a friend’s house in Busan. Once Sehun was sleeping, his little brother was basically dead to the world.  _

 

_ The man stood tall, towering almost a foot over him. Baekhyun actually had to step back feeling slightly intimidated by his height. Even when he was a teenager he’d been slightly nervous because of it. Time may have passed but Uncle Kwangsoo still looked the same, aloofness radiating off of him like a furnace.        _

 

_ “Well you certainly could pass for my nephew.” Kwangsoo had mused, a satisfied smirk on his lips and Baekhyun fought the urge to roll his eyes.  _

 

**_Bright as ever I see, uncle_ ** _. _

 

_ “Based on that fact alone, I think you could be a good fit.” He gave Baekhyun the once over in approval and the younger man wanted to laugh in his face. This was why he knew the plan would work. Kwangsoo couldn’t even recognize his own nephew, just like Baekhyun knew would happen. His plan was going perfectly already.  “Let’s go for a ride shall we? I think we need to have a chat in private.” _

 

_ “Let me just grab a jacket.” He’d stated, moving to leave Kwangsoo in the doorway.   _

 

_ He remembers watching his uncle inspect the place as if it was beneath him. It raised Baekhyun’s blood pressure. How dare this man come into his house and look down on it as if he was too good to be there. Uncle Kwangsoo had always been an self-entitled ass.  _

 

_ His uncle had taken him to the family’s house in Seoul. This was usually where Kwangsoo resided. Baekhyun himself had only been there a handful of times. His mother had bought this place for her brother and it irked him to know his uncle was using it for such underhanded deeds. Baekhyun took a deep breath and counted down from ten to calm himself. He needed to remain as Oh Bonhwa in front Kwangsoo. He couldn’t lose his cool in front of his uncle and expose himself.  _

 

_ “I had some people look into you and it seems that you’ll be my best choice.” The were sitting in the drawing room. The whole room looked like it belonged to the crooked politicians in dramas; Baekhyun thought it was quite fitting. Kwangsoo had pulled out a manilla folder and placed it on the expensive wooden table. Opening it the first thing Baekhyun saw was a picture of himself leaving a Caffe Bene. The last time he’d been there had been a week ago. There were more photos underneath. It creeped him out knowing he’d been followed for a week and didn’t even notice.           _

 

_ “Oh Bonhwa, age thirty-two, birthday November thirteenth. Born and raised in Chucheon-” Kwangsoo continues to list off all of his information. Showing him a printed copy of his passport information. It was amazing how you could get things illegally nowadays with no problem. Baekhyun had created an entire new identity for himself and nobody outside of his new family. _

 

_ “You could definitely pass as my nephew. Nobody has seen or heard from him in thirteen years. We searched for him adamantly for around five years but when we kept hitting dead ends, we gave up aside from my sister. We all assumed he was determined not to be found or dead,” Kwangsoo said shaking his head with a far off look. “My sister Sunmi she never gave up searching for Baekhyun. When she got sick, Sunmi couldn’t physically go out and search like she used to whenever there was a lead.” _

 

_ Guilt sunk deep into Baekhyun’s veins. He’d always been an awful son, had given his mother so much grief during his teenage years. Not once had he ever apologized for all the shit he put her through. And yet his mother had still been trying to find him, relentlessly. He thought out of everyone that Sunmi would have given up on him. Baekhyun certainly didn’t deserve her affection after everything he’d done.  _

 

_ “My sister entrusted me with the search once she fell ill. In truth I’ve given up on finding my nephew. It’s been a lost cause for a long time now. If he’s not alive then he certainly doesn’t want to be found,” He sighs heavily. “Sunmi doesn’t have much time left, her doctors say it will be a miracle if she manages to survive for six months. All she wants is to see her son before she goes. I at least want her to think her son has finally come home while she still has time left to see him.”  _

 

_ Baekhyun see that his uncle genuinely wanted his sister to be happy with her son before she died. But he also knew how deep Kwangsoo’s greed could be. This man was mainly after his sister’s money no matter how sincere he sounded. _

 

_ “Which is where you come in. All you would need to do is pretend to be Baekhyun until she dies. Then you can go back to your life,” His uncle explained. “I’ll pay you handsomely for your efforts. If you agree I will teach you the ways of the house and how Baekhyun used to be. This will help make everything more believable. There are bound to be suspicious people amongst the staff. Chanyeol will most certainly be skeptical.” Kwangsoo mumbled off the last part to himself.  _

 

_ That name sparked an interest in Baekhyun. It had been a very long time since he’d seen the boy he used to torment but still followed him around like a lost puppy. _

 

_ “So, I will assume that you’re willing to take up my offer, Mr. Oh?” _

 

_ Baekhyun pretended to think about it before smirking. He reached his hand out and the two of them shook on it. _

 

_ “I’m definitely in Mr. Lee.” _

  
  


It had taken almost three weeks of planning and Kwangsoo ‘training’ Bonhwa on how to be Baekhyun. Which was hilarious because his uncle was teaching him how to be himself without even realizing it. But here he was now back at the place he’d dreaded for the past thirteen years. His uncle whom he didn’t care for there to greet him. 

 

“Baekhyun,” Kwangsoo walked down the steps as the younger man exited his car. “It’s so good to have you back. It’s been so long.” His uncle was laying on the act thick and it sounded so fake. He could see someone of the staff peeking through the curtains in curiosity and shock. Baekhyun felt anxious, his uncle wrapped his arm around his shoulder. It did nothing to ease Baekhyun’s tension.

 

“I haven’t told your mother that I found you yet. I wanted it to be a surprise for her.”

 

“That’s alright, uncle. I can’t wait to see her. It’s been so long.” Baekhyun genuinely meant it. He’d wanted to come home to his mother for such a long time, but fear and shame had kept him away. Baekhyun wasn’t sure if he was ready to face her but he  _ needed _ to see his mother.

 

“Well then let’s not waste anymore time. I’ll escort you to her room. Sunmi will be so delighted.” His uncle’s tone held a sense of urgency and pre-celebrated triumph. It made Baekhyun want to choke him. But it also reminded him of what type of person his uncle was.    __

 

Lee Kwangsoo was an arrogant man, towering over the people beneath him at a staggering height of six feet and four inches. He walked with a conceded posture and his head constantly held high so he could look down at the rest of the world. The three Lee siblings had been born into old money, spoiled since the day they were born. 

 

Lee Kwangsoo had always been a moron. He could put on airs and pretend to be of utmost importance to the world but at the end of the day he was nothing more than an arrogant man. Nothing mattered to him but dollar signs and that was what made him ignorant to the world around him. He could pretend to be doing all this for his sister’s wellbeing but it was a farce. Kwangsoo was nothing like his older sister Sunmi.

 

Byun Sunmi was the only one of her siblings that had worked to make a name for themselves. Even after she had married rich CEO Byun Taesun, Sunmi continued to run her family’s jewelry company with an iron fist. The couple had been a powerhouse for years. For twenty years the closest they had to children was a series of dogs. Until at the age of forty Byun Sunmi decided she wanted a child. Her pregnancy had been difficult, being bedridden for the majority of it. She barely let anyone visit her. 

 

Baekhyun remembers when he was a child he would sit for hours in her room and listen to his mother tell stories about his late father Taesun and their life before him. His mother had adored that man and she was never the same after he had tragically passed away due to a car accident. Baekhyun had barely been a year when it had happened.

 

Byun Sunmi had submerged herself in her work, leaving the maids to tend to her son. Focusing all her work on the empire she’d created. She’d become the powerhouse of brand name jewelry in Korea. She worked so hard because it ached to look at the child that reminded her so much of her late husband. That all seemed to change the day Park Chanyeol came into her life. It was as if new life had been breathed into her. She had no hesitations when she took him in after her beloved maid and friend Park Jiyeon passed after childbirth. To Baekhyun, his mother had taken better care of Chanyeol than she ever did him. At the age of five is when he first experienced jealousy and it was all thanks to the scrawny baby, Sunmi had deemed her flower. 

 

Baekhyun knew that it wasn’t Chanyeol’s fault that he held his mother’s affections. But that didn’t stop the bitterness that seeped into his pores whenever the younger was around.  _ Everyone _ adored Chanyeol, he was Byun Sunmi’s flower, the pampered golden child of the staff. Nobody seemed to care or acknowledge  _ him _ the way the did with the little runt Chanyeol. So Baekhyun started acting out and took all his anger out on the poor boy. He’d done it all for attention, it didn’t matter that the majority of it was negative, at least someone was paying attention to him. Baekhyun wouldn’t lie to himself, he had terrorized Chanyeol, like the immature spoiled rich brat that he’d been. He had never shown that child an ounce of kindness. Over the years away he’d had a chance to reflect on his actions and he did want to make amends with Chanyeol if he could. 

 

Becoming lost in thought again it hadn’t even registered to Baekhyun that they were in front of his mother’s door. His body started to shake with nerves and his heart was pounding so hard he thought it would beat out of his chest. Just on the other side of the door was Byun Sunmi. Baekhyun had seen her since he’d left, refusing to keep up with her company or any news of her due to guilt and shame. Thirteen years without a single glimpse of her and now he was finally seeing his mother.

 

“You don’t need to be nervous,” Uncle Kwangsoo broke through his thoughts, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He knew the man was acting, Baekhyun could see some of the staff peeking out of various rooms from the corner of his eye, staring at them in anticipation. “She’ll be so happy to see you.” 

 

Kwangsoo opened the door and Baekhyun followed, subconsciously hiding himself behind the taller man. The moment he stepped into the room he was greeted with a sterile scent. The ruby red walls were still the same, the furniture slightly rearranged but he was nonetheless smacked in the face with nostalgia. At the same time his heart hurt, because this didn’t feel like the bedroom he’d made so many memories in. Instead it felt like he was in a hospital, the former elegance wiped out. 

 

When Baekhyun stepped out from behind his uncle, his entire body  _ froze _ . 

 

Everything felt muddled as if his head was underwater. Baekhyun couldn’t stop the tears from falling at the sight in front of him. It had been thirteen years since he’d seen his mother and this was not how he’d wanted to see her. The last time he had seen Byun Sunmi, Baekhyun had been screaming at her, saying that he hated her because she had taken away all six of his gaming systems. His mother had found cocaine in his room. Baekhyun had honestly been holding it for a friend but what parent would believe that? No sane one that’s for sure. Sunmi had been so angry, screaming in rage with tears streaming down her cheeks. His mother was so disappointed. Baekhyun hadn’t cared, too pissed about his stupid gaming stuff to see he was breaking his mother’s heart.  

 

Baekhyun remembers hours later sneaking into her room, to raid it of all of her cash and expensive jewelry. His mother’s chest rising and following as she slept peacefully. He was running away and Baekhyun had planned to pawn it all off later, once he’d got off the island. If Baekhyun known what he knew now, he would have stayed his ass in the house and apologized for all the shit he’d put her through.

 

Now the only indication that his mother was alive was how weakly her chest seemed to be rising. Sunmi was sleeping but it appeared far from peaceful. She was hooked up to machines, it was as if she would break at the softest of touches. Baekhyun almost collapsed. He’d been away from home for far too long. 

 

“Sunmi,” Kwangsoo called to her softly, gently touching his sister’s hand to wake her up. “Wake up, I’ve brought you something special.” It had taken a couple of moments but Sunmi roused from her sleep. Blinking slowly, the elderly woman turned her eyes towards her brother. 

 

“Oh, Kwangsoo, you’re here,” her voice was weak as she spoke, Baekhyun couldn’t describe the way he felt hearing it. “I didn’t think you would come today. You’ve been quite busy in Seoul.”

 

“I have, it’s because I was following some very promising leads.” Sunmi may have been fragile but there was a light shining brightly in her eyes at her brother’s words.   

 

“Really?” She beamed and Kwangsoo helped her to sit up. “Do you think you might actually find my Baekhyun?” Sunmi’s voice held so much hope and Baekhyun let his tears continue to fall.

 

“I found him, sis,” her brother exclaimed, Baekhyun was too excited to care that his uncle was clearly faking it. Kwangsoo’s voice was too enthusiastic, someone paying close attention could hear something off about it. “I found Baekhyun.” At those words his mother instantly burst into tears. Sobbing so hard that she covered her face with her hands, her body was shaking. 

 

“Y-you, found him?” Sunmi spoke in disbelief, lifting her face from her hands. She started grabbing at her brother’s sleeve; gripping it tightly as if to hold herself study.  “Where’s my Baekhyun? Where’s my son?”

 

“He’s right here, Sunmi.” 

 

Baekhyun finally realized it was time to stop hiding behind his uncle and reveal himself to her. He swallowed thickly, his own body trembling with her step he took towards her. At the sight of him she gasped, sobbing all over again. He knew that his uncle thought that he was acting but as he walked towards her bed, Baekhyun was being a hundred percent himself. The tears he shed were thirteen years in the making. 

 

“M-Mother.” he choked out, mobility finally kicking into high gear as he rushed to be at her side. He clutched at her hand, afraid that she’d disappear if he let go.

 

Sunmi reached up to hold his face in her hands, inspecting him as if she was searching to find the truth. Baekhyun could fool the rest of the world but he knew that his mother would know the truth. After a moment something must have clicked in her mind because her eyes flashed with recognition and she smiled brightly in relief. “Oh, Baekhyun. My precious, precious jewel, you’re back!” his mother exclaimed in astonishment, tears rolling down her cheeks, voice wavering. “Oh, my child I’ve missed you so much.”

 

He reaches down to embrace her tightly, burying his face in her shoulder. “I’m sorry mother. I’m so sorry.”

 

“It’s okay,” his mother reassured him but he was not at peace. “It’s alright my child.”

 

“I should have come home sooner. I should have never left, I put you through so much,” Baekhyun choked out, voice wavering. “I thought you’d be better of without me.”

 

His mother shook her vigorously in disapproval.  “Never, my jewel. I love you, my son. I’ve always wanted you by my side, Baekhyun.”     

 

“I’m so sorry, mother,” Baekhyun continued to hug her close, “I apologize for being so late.”

 

“You’re here now Baekhyun and that’s all I could ever want.”

 

“I won’t leave again, I promise.” And he meant it, he swore that he wouldn’t leave his mother again.

 

“I shall inform the staff of Baekhyun’s return.” Kwangsoo spoke breaking through their moment. Baekhyun jumped, slightly startled, completely forgetting that his uncle was still in the room watching over them like a hawk. 

 

“Thank you for finding my son. Thank you for bringing Baekhyun back to me, Kwangsoo.” her brother nodded at her gratitude, before he slowly backed out the bedroom. 

 

The moment her brother was out of the room, Sunmi swats at her son’s shoulder. Surprisingly it stung a bit. “Ow, mother!” Baekhyun whined, rubbing the spot she’d hit.

 

“That’s for leaving without a trace, and for stealing,” His mother’s voice was teasing and Baekhyun was a bit shocked that she actually wasn’t mad that he’d run off with a bunch of her jewelry and money. “I’ve missed you terribly, my little troublemaker. I’m so glad you’re home now and not wreaking havoc on the rest of the world.”

 

Baekhyun gasped in fake offence. “I’ll have you know that I have been a model citizen.” He countered. His mother actually snorted at him, thinking it was hilarious.

 

“Oh, I’m sure you were,” Sunmi murmured sarcastically at her son. “I’m so glad that you decided to come back,” she sniffled. “I used to be so hard on you, I’m surprised that you decided to come back.” 

 

“I was a little shit, Ma. I gave you so much grief. I don’t even understand why you want me back.” Baekhyun hung his head, the familiar feeling of shame rising to the surface again. 

 

“Because you’re my son and I love you no matter what you do,” Sunmi answered, with no hesitation. “I want you here no matter what. Now Chanyeol is a different story, I’m sure he won’t be pleased to know you’ve returned.”

 

Baekhyun squirmed a bit in his seat at the mention of the younger boy. “He’s still here?” 

 

“You actually missed him by about an hour. He went out with some of the staff to get groceries. Chanyeol should be back in an hour or two.”

 

“Figures he never left,” Baekhyun snorted. “He’s always been like a puppy clinging to your side.” a slight hint of bitterness in his tone.

 

“Now, none of that. I will not have you being cruel to Chanyeol again now that you’re back.” His mother chastised. “And I’ll have you know that Chanyeol left home six years ago, he’s a popular chef in Gangnam with his own restaurant, now,” Sunmi’s voice held so much pride as she spoke of the young man. “When he heard I was sick, he dropped everything to be here with me. This is the first time he’s been back since he left. The insolent child didn’t even come back for holidays. I have raised such cruel children, the both of you!” his mother pouted. Baekhyun kissed her cheek, grinning so wide it hurt.

 

“I promise that I’ll behave around Chanyeol. I’m a grown man now, mother. I won’t pick on him like I did when we were children.”

 

“You terrorized that poor child, Baekhyun,” she stated. “There’s no point in sugarcoating it.”

 

“And I will apologize the moment I see him.” and he actually meant it. Apologizing to Chanyeol had always been on the top of his list of things he needed to do.

 

His mother eyed him skeptically. “Uh huh, see that you do. That child has grown into such a good man. I’m quite proud of him.” 

  
  
  


 

 

-x-

  
  
  


 

There was now a slight snag in Baekhyun’s plans. There was no doubt that his mother’s words, that Chanyeol had grown into a good man. But what she had failed to mention was that Park Chanyeol the runtish child had grown into a rather tall and handsome man. There was no way that this man standing in the doorway of his mother’s bedroom was Chanyeol. This man was just so... _ hot _ . How the hell was this the scrawny boy  he used to pick on? 

 

Baekhyun had to remind himself that the last time that the last time he’d seen Chanyeol was when he was thirteen. The boy had been lanky and tiny for his age, with ears that seemed too big for his head. The person in front of him now was a twenty six year old man. A sexy twenty six year old man. Fuck, puberty had done Chanyeol  _ well. _ Baekhyun doubted that he was slightly taller than the man’s shoulders. It seemed that he’d finally grown into his ears, they were cute and suited him now. Even though Chanyeol was wearing the simple attire of a mid-length, grey t-shirt, and black skinny jeans, Baekhyun could tell he worked out and had a body to die for underneath all of those baggy clothes. His fluffy black hair was thick and borderline poodle-ish. It was cute. Everything about this Chanyeol was alluring, Baekhyun doubted the man even realized it.

 

Chanyeol continued to stand gobsmacked in the middle of the doorway. Baekhyun wanted to say something welcoming to break the tension. What came out of his mouth was the complete opposite. “My, my, hasn’t our little Channie grown into such a  _ handsome _ man,”. Baekhyun wanted to smack himself. 

 

_ What kind of hello was that? _

 

Sehun always said his brain to mouth filter was shit. It didn’t help that Baekhyun tended to lose his common sense around attractive men. Hot men were his weakness, Baekhyun could admit that without shame. Chanyeol continued to stay silent and Baekhyun pouted. “Wow, Channie, I’m a bit hurt. I know it’s been thirteen years but you can’t even welcome me home?”    

 

Baekhyun wasn’t paying much attention to what his mother was saying to Chanyeol. He’d been more focused on the young man’s arms, picturing what it would be like to be pinned against a wall and caged in by them. He shuddered at the thought but at least had the decency not to bite his lip in lust. Goddamn the years had been kind to Park Chanyeol. 

 

“Baekhyun we discussed this earlier, but I want the two of you to get along,” His mother’s voice broke into his thoughts of Chanyeol ripping his clothes off to ravish him. He snapped out of it fast. “I know that the two of you didn’t get along in your youth, but I’d like for the two of you to make amends now.”

 

“But, Auntie-”

 

“Chanyeol please,” she cut him off. “I know how much of a hard time Baekhyun used to give you, but he wants to make up for it now. At least do it for me, my flower.”

 

Baekhyun knew that Chanyeol couldn’t say no after Sunmi addressed him as such in her soft gentle tone. The nickname ‘Flower’ had always made Chanyeol weak to Sunmi. He’d do anything she wanted him to if she called him that. 

 

“A-alright, Auntie. I’ll try.” Chanyeol’s deep tone sounded defeated but it sent chills down Baekhyun’s spine. His voice was rich and smooth like chocolate and the bass in it was so  _ sexy. _

 

“Don’t worry, mother. I’ll take  _ good _ care of Channie.” his words and tone were flatout flirtatious. It made the young man squirm and Baekhyun relished in it. 

 

Baekhyun smirked, to himself, he knew that Chanyeol would be quite the challenge to win over. Even possibly be a hindrance in his plans, but he was nothing Baekhyun couldn’t handle. He knew he could get his way as long as he focused on his goal and play his cards right.   

 

Because even though he was still Byun Baekhyun, he needed to remind himself that wasn’t who he was anymore. He was Oh Bonhwa the son of a fisherman, living his life peacefully. He wasn’t an ignorant, naive teenager anymore, he was a grown man. A new man with a brand new life. 

 

Was it sleazy of him to be deceiving his entire family? Yes. But did he care? Not in the slightest. As soon as Baekhyun got the answers he was desperately seeking and his mother was gone, he was out of there. He could return to his life as Oh Bonhwa and continue on with his life where the name Byun didn’t follow. 

 

Byun Baekhyun was gone had been for thirteen years now. That name was dead to him. He was Oh Bonhwa now. But past Baekhyun wanted answers, that was the only reason he’d decided to come back to the home he used to call a prison. He had a new family and a new name now. But he could be Baekhyun again temporarily and then it was back to his life as Oh Bonhwa. He  _ would _ do it.

 

Besides, Byun Baekhyun had a score to settle with the residents of this household.    

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hopefully that makes sense that Baekhyun changed his name and has been living as Oh Bonhwa since he went missing. So he's not actually dead. I didn't want to give that away in the description. Hope you're enjoying this so far.


End file.
